Galactic Fighter Verse
'''Galactic Fighter Verse '''is an fighting game series made by ShadowSpawns Entertainment, created by batesmanics. Main Games Phase 1 # Galactic Fighters, after which this franchise is named, takes place in modern times with some sci-fi and fantasy elements added in. # Sengokuden takes place mainly in the Sengoku Era Japan, with some exceptions including the time travel subplot and the final boss being from ancient Egypt. # Monstrous Rumble, the first M-rated game, takes place mainly in the late 19th Century Europe, explaining the horror theme. the character roster consists of monsters from various legends and mythologies around the world. # Superhero Showdown takes place in the span of the late 1980s and early 1990s. As the title says, the character roster consists of superheroes and supervillains, and are split accordingly into two factions: the V-Force and ShadowSpawns. # Galactic Rebirth, a crossover between the above works, which expands upon Sengokuden's Time Travel Subplot and brings various characters from the above works, plus several newcomers, into the modern setting. Phase 2 # Urban Primal - Takes place in a world where animals have evolved after humanity's extinction. These animals have built a civilization similar to Disney's Zootopia, but with notable differences such as the Beast Rumble Tournament, an animalistic equivalent of the Musou Budokai featured in Galactic Fighters and Rebirth. # Warriors Grimm - A fairy tale themed fighting game taking place in a fantasy world on a brink of war. Not only does it focus on well known European fairy tales such as those of Brothers Grimm, Hans Christen Anderson, and Charles Perroux, but also Victorian Era Literature, Japanese Folklore, and several Mythologies. # Divided Justice -Takes place in an alternate history where the Confederate South won the U.S. Civil War (Referred to here as the War of Northern Aggression for the sake of the plot), and as the result, has conquered most of the Western Hemisphere. An equivalent of World War 2 is on the horizon, and several countries formed alliances: the Allies consisting of Great Britain, France, Central America, Canada, Japan, most of Africa, and Saudi Arabia, all fighting for a common cause, and the Trinity consisting of the Confederate States of America and equivalents of Nazi Germany and the Soviet Union, as well as China, Vietnam, and Korea all unified into a single country called United China, none of them on the friendliest of terms, to say the least. As an alternate history themed fighting game, It will also have Deliberate Values Dissonance, meaning it contains things Confederates find okay, but we find unacceptable. # Dark Nativity - An M-rated horror themed fighting game that takes place in a world where various horror movie slashers managed to kill all their victims. They now rule the former United States with an iron fist, the country split into separate countries consisting of several former states. These Uber-Slashers are now fighting each other for ultimate slasher supremacy. # Cosplay Heart - an M-rated all female fighting game that parodies various works IRL. Despite being M-rated, it will not be as bloody, or profane, as Monstrous Rumble or Dark Nativity. Instead it will contain so much fanservice that it actually has lesbian sex scenes at some points, but those scenes will be mostly censored to keep the game M-rated. # Galactic Multiverse- another Galactic sequel/crossover that spans the entire known multiverse. An ancient evil has awakened after trillions of years, and set out to devour the multiverse. Only an Interdimensional alliance of heroes can stop this vile abomination, and the fate of the multiverse hangs in the balance. Phase 3 # Galactic Fighters 2: The Mighty Among Men- a proper sequel to the very same Galactic Fighters that started it all. It will feature the entire roster of Galactic Fighters, except for Mao and Ragna, both of whom will be replaced by many new challengers, 9 at launch, the rest being DLC # Rivals University - takes place in a world where various schools around the globe face of in a bi-annual fighting tournament. # Warriors Grimm 2: Olympus' Revenge - a proper sequel to Phase 2's Warriors Grimm. It will focus on the return of gods, heroes, and monsters from various mythologies. It will also feature almost the entire roster of Warriors Grimm and replace Prince Charming with several new characters, mostly DLC. # Toy Wars - Think Disney and Pixar's Toy Story as a fighting game where toys come to life and fight each other in an all for one battle royale for supremacy # Urban Primal 2: Rise of the ArmorSaurs - a proper sequel to Phase 2's Urban Primal. As the title suggests, the main focus is the newest mechanic called ArmorSaurs, creatures modeled after various prehistoric and mythological creatures that transform into suits of armor for characters to wear. It will also feature almost the entire roster of Urban Primal and replace Princess Cosmica and the guest fighters with many new challengers. # Cosmic Calibur- a Sci-Fi themed fighting game that takes place in a distant galaxy ruled by an evil empire, where members of various alien species are forced to fight each other for Emperor Kylo Palpatine's increasingly twisted entertainment. # Galactic Immortals - the third FighterVerse Crossover featuring characters from previous works gathering to fight Kronos the Timekeeper, an evil being so ancient and powerful that he makes Absalom the Almighty and Ahriman the Destructor, his own sons, and by extension their own children Gaia the Earth Mother and Thanatos the Reaper, look rather tame in comparison. It will also focus on a new mechanic called Destiny Crests, artifacts that unleash elemental powers. Similar to Avengers: Infinity War, except that the tone is much more idealistic to the point where it doesn't end in any of the featured heroes dying at the hands of the villain. It is revealed that Kronos, Absalom, Ahriman, Gaia, Thanatos, Athena, Huitzilopochtli, Fenrir, Cthulhu, Jormangandr, Lilith, Susanoo, Hades, Da Ji, Ravanna, and Amaterasu (and her son Ginji) are all members of an ancient titular species known as the Immortals. # Samurai Ambition - Think a mix between Sengoku Basara and Ikki Tousen, but in a world where the infamous Sengoku Era Daimyo have been reincarnated in modern times, sometimes in different genders, and now have to either live up to their fates or defy them. # Age of the End- a post-apocalyptic alternate history where the Cold War between the United States and the Soviet Union ended in a Nuclear War in 1999. The game proper takes place 50 years later, where various groups fight for the right to seek out and take control of New Eden, a land which, according to rumors, remains untouched by ravages of time, violence, and despair # Galactic Armageddon- the fourth FighterVerse Crossover, and the Avengers: Endgame of FighterVerse, taking place immediately after the events of Galactic Immortals, in which Kronos may have been defeated, but the fight for the fate of the Multiverse is not over yet, for several universes, none of them previously mentioned in previous games nor any of the previously established parallel universes, lay in near-irreparable ruin at the hands of the Immortals' greatest rival, known exclusively as the Demi-Urge, depicted here as an amorphous pitch black mass. Destiny Crests, the ArmorSaurs, and the Jekyll and Hyde System make a return here, this time as part of the newest mechanic called the Parallel Variation System. Phase 4 # Twisted Fate -the fighting game with a similar premise to the Shin Megami Tensei's Persona series, with aspects of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime and manga series. When Tokyo is covered in an unusual mist, a group of heroes suddenly gain a strange new ability to summon Guardian Angels, spirits themed after various world mythologies. Together, they investigate a series of strange happenings that have something to do with an evil born in Victorian era England. # Cosplay Heart 2: Ultimate Love Potion- the sequel to Phase 2's Cosplay Hearts. Set a year after the original Cosplay Hearts, and several months after the Immortals/Armageddon duology, There is a new trendy perfume called the Ultimate Love Potion, and everyone, yes, even the Cosplay Fighters, would want a piece of it, but there is one problem: They are gonna have to fight over it. # MegaDestined- the fighting game with a premise similar to things like Pokémon and its rival Digimon, for the latter of which I made Infinite Rumble. In a world where humans and a group of creatures called MegaMon live together in harmony, a series of disasters have struck. Eventually, 8 special children and their MegaMon partner have been chosen by an Order of Legendary MegaMon to save the MegaWorld from great peril. # Toy Wars 2: Awesomeness Jamboree -the sequel to Phase 3's Toy Wars. Set a couple of years after the original Toy Wars and a few weeks after the Immortals/Armageddon duology, new toys join in on the fun in the second all-toy contest. # Hero Shifters -the fighting game that serves as the spiritual successor to Cyberbots, with shades of the Injustice series and the Transformers franchise. The era of peace in the galaxy ended in a terrorist nuclear bombing that would scar New York City for life. Not too long afterwards, a new, planetary totalitarian dictatorship, known as the Utopia, have been formed to stuff out crime in most brutal ways possible. In response, a group of rebels have risen against them. These rebels are aptly known as the Uprising. # Ninja Force -the fighting game with a premise similar to the Naruto anime and manga series, as well as the Tekken game series, and Marvel Comics media. 12 years ago, a powerful entity appeared out of nowhere in the Ninja Village, and destroyed everything in its path until a brave hero, the 4th Ultimate Ninja, sealed it away. Now, a young Ninja in training sets out to fulfill his dream of becoming the next Ultimate Ninja. # Infinity Paradox- the next Galactic Fighter Verse Crossover that doesn't have "Galactic" in the title. There is a new threat to the Multiverse at large, one created by Kronos himself: The PerfectoVerse, the very first universe in existence. The PerfectoVerse is so named because in such a parallel universe, one being, Perfecto, had planted seeds all over the cosmos. These seeds eventually bloomed, covering this universe, until all that remained of life itself was Perfecto. Kronos was proud of his achievement, but the other Immortals were horrified enough to have the PerfectoVerse locked away deep inside the depths of Hell itself. Kronos, as it turns out, had been trying to recreate the PerfectoVerse from scratch, which explains his tendencies to try to erase any universe that disappointed him. Now the Demiurge's rampage across the Multiverse had broken the PerfectoVerse free from its prison, and Perfecto, the sole remaining life form of that universe, intends to repeat his process on a Multiversal scale, with only the same heroes that assisted the Immortals opposing him now. Phase 5 # Rivals University 2: Summer Blitz- the sequel to Phase 3's Rivals University. It is time for some summer school. That means new Schools are participating for the first time ever. Unfortunately, Despair's Peak is up to no good again, and it is up to you to stop them now. # Samurai Ambition 2: Devil Warriors- the sequel to Phase 3's Samurai Ambition, which takes place several months after the original game, and a few days after the Immortals/Armageddon duology. Turns out the figures of the Sengoku Period are not the only ones being reincarnated. The titular Devil Warriors are the reincarnations of the greatest villains in history. # Steam Power -the fighting game that takes place in an alternate history where superheroes made their appearance in the late 1700s and early 1800s, thereby changing the course of fate forever. # Galactic Fighters 3: The Last Struggle- the final installment of the Galactic Fighter sub-series, and it takes place in the aftermath of Infinity Paradox. The Azure Triangle has risen again, and this time they have a new plan: to awaken an ancient evil. So a new Musou Budokai is held to determine the fate of FighterVerse Prime. # Twisted Fate 2: Sinful Bloodlines- Returns to AngelVerse. Several Months have passed since the Black Mist Incident. Those that have defeated Diaval have lived in peace. However, a new threat emerges: A deranged Satanist cult that worships Diaval as a messiah figure, and sees anyone opposing his will as a destructive force of evil that must be destroyed. # MegaDestined vs Ninja Force- the crossover between MegaDestined and Ninja Force. The MegaVerse and the NinjaVerse have somehow fused into a singular new universe called the RageVerse, where Ninja hunt MegaMon for survival, and the Order of Legendary MegaMon have declared war on the Ultimate Ninja Council. Sides are decided, weapons are sharpened, MegaMons are trained, and friends are prepared for the worst. # Infinity Paradox 2: The New Endgame. Ever since the collapse of the PerfectoVerse, the Multiverse has largely seen peace, with exceptions including how MegaVerse and NinjaVerse have fused into the RageVerse. Now there is a new threat: The RemnantVerse, now made bigger by pieces of Parallel Universes absorbed by Perfecto, has begun to collapse, and the cause of this is a new universe called the AntiVerse, where the worst of the Multiverse as a whole are exiled, including Diaval Nosferatu, who managed to take over this particular parallel universe as a god. Now, the same heroes that assisted the Immortals in their latest battles against the Demiurge and Perfecto, must face the new and improved Diaval in the new battle for the fate of the Multiverse, lest all of existence will perish and be replaced by a reality where everything perpetually bends to his wretched will. Spin-Offs * Galactic Adventure * Galactic Racers * Galactic Arcade * Galactic Fantasy Universes Active Universes * FighterVerse Prime- the setting of FighterVerse Phase One, as well as Galactic Fighters 2: the Mighty Among Men. Chronologically, Sengokuden, as the title suggests, takes place mainly in the Sengoku Period Japan. Next on this timeline is Monstrous Rumble, which takes place mainly in the late 19th century. The next one in this timeline is Superhero Showdown, which takes place in the late 1980s to the early 1990s. Finally, the Galactic Fighters sub-series takes place from the late New Tens to the early New Twenties. This is known as FighterVerse Prime because it is the first one spared from either Kronos' wrath or the Demiurge's insatiably mindless hunger. The Destiny Crests, the plot artifact of Immortals/Armageddon duology, originate here. * PrimalVerse- the setting of the Urban Primal sub-series. This is an alternate reality where animals have evolved to replace the now extinct human race. These Neomals, animals that have taken humanoid traits, rebuild civilization, and actually surpass human civilization to the point of modeling their newest tech, the Armorsaurs, after prehistoric and mythological creatures. * GrimmVerse- the setting of the Warriors Grimm sub-series. In this world, everything was going accordingly to the original fairy tales, until something either amazing or terrible happened. Whatever it was, it caused fairy tale characters to rebel against their predetermined roles in fairy tales, resulting in the War of OZ. * JusticeVerse- the setting of Divided Justice. In this alternate timeline, The Confederate States have won the U.S. Civil War, and as the result, expanded their borders westward and southward. Meanwhile, new nations rose in response to this new threat, resulting in the alternate version of both World Wars combined. * HorrorVerse- the setting of Dark Nativity. Every slasher villain of this particular world has killed all their latest victims, and now roam the former United States unopposed. They are now fighting each other for supremacy in a contest held by the Shrine of Judgment. * CosplayVerse- the setting of Cosplay Hearts. In the modern times of this world, a strange phenomenon has occurred, causing every female fighter featured in Cosplay Hearts and then some to take on characteristics of their favorite in-universe fictional character, as well as develop sexual tendencies towards each other and other non-cosplay females. * SchoolVerse- the setting of Rivals University. In the modern times of this world, there have been mass shootings at various schools around the world, mostly caused by disillusioned teens. In response to the growing epidemic of violence, those very same schools have created a bi-annual international martial arts tournament, an idea that actually reduced the in-school violence to 10%, although there is a group responsible for the mass-shootings, and that group have a new, sinister plan put into motion. * ToyVerse- the setting of Toy Wars. In this world, Toys come to life and fight each other in a competition of sorts. * CosmicVerse- the setting of Cosmic Calibur. This parallel universe has been conquered by an organization known as the Grande Empire, now led by Kylo Palpatine, the current Almighty One. Each featured alien species that has been enslaved by the Grande Empire is now forced to fight each other in a series of contests for the Almighty One's increasingly twisted entertainment. In the latest contest, there is talk of a rebellion of sorts.... * AmbitionVerse- the setting of Samurai Ambition. in the modern times of this world, various Sengoku Period Daimyo has been reincarnated, and must now face each other once more for the domination of Japan. * EndVerse- the setting of Age of the End. In this alternate history, the cold war between America and Russia ended in a nuclear war in the year 1999. the game proper takes place 50 years later, with new nations fighting each other in their frantic search for New Eden, a place which, according to legend, remains untouched by time, violence, and despair. * NexusVerse- the setting of the Phase 3 crossover events. It is also home of various pantheons, here referred to as the Immortals. This Parallel Universe is where all of existence began, and fittingly, serves as the very heart of the Multiverse. It house many celestial bodies like Mount Olympus, the House of Ra, Jade Palace, Asgard, Xibalba, Youkai Island, and yes, believe it or not, even Heaven and Hell themselves. * Demiurge Verse- This is not a true parallel universe per se, but rather an ancient evil that the Immortals clashed with several times already, most prominently at the original Dawn of Time. This amorphous pitch black mass of pure evil has devoured many a parallel universe before being imprisoned in Purgatory by the combined efforts of Odin the Allfather, Amun-Ra the Twilight, and Vishnu the Avatar. If the Demiurge ever escaped, it would mean doom for the Multiverse as a whole, which sets the events of Galactic Armageddon in motion. * AngelVerse -In this parallel universe, an unusual mist suddenly covers Tokyo, and 10% of the global population is given a psychological ability at random. This is the ability to summon spectral beings called Guardian Angels. This strange phenomenon has something to do with an evil born in Victorian Era England. * MegaVerse-In this parallel universe, humans live alongside a diverse group of creatures called MegaMon. These MegaMon have the ability to transform into Ultra Modes. One day, a series of disasters struck. In response, an order of Legendary MegaMon have called upon eight children and their MegaMon partner to fight the source of these disasters and save the world. * ShifterVerse-In this parallel universe, an era of peace ended in terrorist bombings that would claim millions of lives in both New York City and Tokyo. Not too long afterwards, a new dictatorship, the so-called "Utopia" has risen from the nuclear ashes to bring peace on Earth and goodwill towards men by any means necessary. In response, a group of rebels, aptly named the "Uprising" have also been formed to preserve freedom and justice. * NinjaVerse-In this parallel universe, 200 years ago, an alien princess came to Earth and brought an end to an age of war. Eventually, over time, she went insane with power and jealous of her own son for inheriting her power, so she sought to steal it back. But the son in question, nowadays known exclusively as the Great Sage, defeated her and had her imprisoned into the moon. Despite the Great Sage's best efforts, war had come and gone several times, the most recent being 12 years ago, when the Great Sage's greatest creation, the Black Beast, laid waste in the Ninja Village, until a hero known as the 4th Ultimate Ninja, sealed it away into a human body, at the cost of his own life. Now, an age of peace is about to end soon, and a new war is on the horizon. * SteamVerse-In this parallel universe, superheroes have made their first appearance in the American Revolution, therefore turning the tides in General Washington's favor sooner than it was destined to. Since then superheroes have been part of daily life in the Industrial Age. Now a new threat is plotting something sinister, and all the nations sent their heroes to investigate. * RageVerse-This parallel universe is the fusion between the MegaVerse and the NinjaVerse, born as the result of Perfecto's more recent multiversal rampage. It is all Perfecto's fault that the Ninja now hunt the MegaMon, and vice versa, all for the sake of survival. The Order of Legendary MegaMon and the Ultimate Ninja Council have both declared war. Sides are chosen, weapons are sharpened, MegaMon are trained, and friend and foe alike are prepared for the worst. * PerfectoVerse-Unlike most parallel universes that debuted in Phase 4, which were created as the result of our heroes' victory over both Kronos and the Demiurge, this parallel universe was the very first parallel universe in existence. It is here that its namesake, Perfecto, gradually planted seeds across the cosmos. When these seeds sprouted, they grew, covering the cosmos entirely, until all that remained of life itself was Perfecto himself. The other Immortals were so horrified at how proud Kronos was of his greatest achievement that they acted quickly, stealing it from him, and locking it away into the depths of hell itself. Kronos was so desperate to get his creation back that he tried to create the exact copy of it right from scratch, and every new parallel universe that didn't live up to his increasingly twisted expectations were erased. Any new parallel universe that the Immortals managed to save in time were instrumental to Kronos' final downfall. The PerfectoVerse was unknowingly broken free from it's infernal prison by the Demiurge's latest rampage. As soon as Perfecto saw the Multiverse itself, he was quick to decide to try to conquer it all. * AntiVerse-this parallel universe is one big wasteland. It is here that the worst of the Multiverse as a whole are exiled. The latest prisoners of this hellhole of a universe are Diaval Nosferatu and his Guardian Angel, Mephistopheles. It wasn't long, however, until Diaval managed to usurp the patron deity of the AntiVerse, called the Warden, and has since ruled as a god. Of course, this was only the first step towards a larger goal: To eradicate the Immortals, and absorb the best pieces of other universes and destroy the rest until only one remains: One where he alone reigns supreme. * VoidVerse-This is the parallel universe where the forgotten bits of deceased universes are exiled, never to see the light of day again until now. This parallel universe is the ultimate Multiversal graveyard, even worse than the AntiVerse. Worlds No Longer in Existence * MongolVerse- This was an alternate timeline where the Mongols succeeded in conquering Japan, resulting in an extended Yuan Dynasty. This particular timeline was erased by Kronos. In addition, Azula Khan, one of the main villains of Cosplay Hearts, is the sole survivor of this timeline. * SteelVerse- This was a parallel Earth where, in the 1980s, the machines have become self aware, rebelled against the human race by dropping nuclear bombs worldwide. In the New Tens of this world, the machines inevitably drive life itself to complete extinction. This timeline was erased by Kronos. In addition, many survivors of this world were reprogrammed by the Azure Triangle of FighterVerse Prime for their plans, foremost among them being Alpha-130 from Monstrous Rumble. * RedVerse- This was an alternate timeline where the Soviet Union won the Cold War, and now rules the world largely unopposed. The Soviets were now engaging in events similar to Star Trek. This timeline was devoured by the Demiurge. * AquaVerse- This was a parallel Earth composing exclusively of water, to the point where life itself adapted to the environment that never diversified beyond the oceans. This timeline was devoured by the Demiurge. * DinoVerse- This was an alternate history where dinosaurs never went extinct, and as the result, have evolved to develop technology and build civilization beyond all imagination. This timeline was devoured by the Demiurge. All that is left of this parallel universe is the very same material that would give birth to the Armorsaurs in PrimalVerse. * PureVerse- In this alternate history, the Nazis have won World War 2, and as the result, were able to exterminate the Jews, thereby creating a purely Aryan Europe. The Nazis then repeated the process by invading North America, and as the result, Asia and Arabia both declared war on the Nazi Empire. This timeline was erased by Kronos. Johan Jaeger and Heini Liebert, both from Divided Justice, were the sole survivors of this timeline. * ToonVerse- This was a world inhabited exclusively of characters coming straight out of classic cartoons similarly to Cuphead. This world was erased by Kronos. The only known survivors of this world are Volt Prower, Steam Train Billy, and their home town of ToonVille. * CaesarVerse- This was an alternate history where Julius Caesar was never assassinated, and the Roman Empire, as the result, expanded even further than it would have in real life. This timeline was devoured by the Demiurge. * BrickVerse-This was an alternate universe similar to Lego Worlds. It was here that inhabitants would connect their lands to each other. This timeline was devoured by the Demiurge. * IceVerse-In this parallel universe, the Earth had suffered eternal winter at some point in Modern times. Plant life slowly died out, while animals evolved to adapt to this newly changed world of ice and snow. This timeline was erased by Kronos. * PlagueVerse-This was an alternate history where the bubonic plague became even worse than it was in real life. As the direct result, the Renaissance never occurred, and the world became struck on a technological, cultural, and ideological stasis lasting thousands of years. This timeline was erased by Kronos. * KimVerse-In this alternate history, North Korea became a completely unstoppable superpower at some point in modern times. Under leadership of Kim Jong Un, they essentially reunified Korea into a single whole by invading South Korea. From there the newly reunified Korea, called the Supreme Peoples' Republic of Korea, declared war on Japan, the United States, China, and most of Europe. This would result in World War 3. This alternate timeline was devoured by the Demiurge. * InsectVerse- In this alternate history, dinosaurs have been replaced not by mammals, but by insects. As the result, humanity has lived in fear of these giant bugs to the point of being driven to near extinction. A century of peace for the humans was brought about by a century of isolation from the outside world by Three walled cities. Unfortunately, the Giant Bugs found the humans and destroyed the first walled city, which is then humans decided to finally fight back. This timeline was devoured by the Demiurge * NighmareVerse- In this parallel Earth, humanity has evolved into monstrous creatures of the night. The sun is now considered a danger to not just vampires, but all the things that go bump in the night. This Parallel Earth was erased by Kronos. * CandyVerse- This is a parallel Earth inhabited by ponies, sentient teddy bears, gingerbread men, and all sorts of unusual stuff. Whenever an evil force threatened existence, a group of heroes would arrive to save the day. This parallel Earth was erased by Kronos. All that remains of this Parallel Earth are the Destiny Crests, which now reside in FighterVerse Prime. * MagiVerse-In this parallel universe, magic returned to this world in the aftermath of a nuclear war. As the result, 400 years of new technological and magical progress have shown promise, and as the result, Guilds are formed from strongest individuals, called the Mages. * MuscleVerse-In this parallel universe, a strange disease has killed all the human women in existence. This leaves men without the old fashioned way to conceive children. So how do the men solve their post-apocalyptic and womanless dilemma? By building cloning devices which allows the users to distribute their DNA to create new sons, which leaves one more problem to solve. How does the now exclusively male population of the world entertain themselves? By holding Wrestling matches daily as part of their new culture. * PirateVerse-In this parallel universe, the Golden Age of Piracy never ended. The pirates proved overwhelming for the old colonial governments to keep at bay. Eventually, those governments fell, and a new world order composing of pirates was formed. In this new world, Piracy is part of the daily life, and conflicts are often solved either through plunder, or all-out war. * OnlineVerse-In this parallel universe, technology has advanced to the next level. With VR being enhanced to the greatest degree, the denizens of this universe have everything they need. Of course there are bugs and viruses running around, here and there. The majority of the universal populations are called NPCs, while the significant few are called Players. They all answer to the Grand Server. * GemVerse-In this parallel universe, an unknown disease has laid waste to the Earth. To save humanity from extinction, a group of mad scientists had to merge human DNA with mineral DNA, creating the Gem People. Now, each Gem is given a role accordingly to the type of Gem, with the Diamonds being the highest rank and the unquestioned Authority of a new Earth. * KaijuVerse-In this parallel universe, Kaiju have once ruled the world, until a disaster drove them underground. Millions of years later, in the 1950s, Tokyo became the site of humanity's first major encounter with Kaiju. There were encounters Kaiju before the 50s, with a brief rampage or two during the earlier decades, but those were minor. Since then, Kaiju became more and more of a known fact, and in modern times, government agencies have designed their own mechas to fight back. * ClayVerse-In this parallel universe, everything is made of clay. That is pretty much all there is to it. * PlantVerse-In this parallel universe, when dinosaurs went extinct, they were not replaced not by mammals, but by plants. These carnivorous plants have driven most of the mammals to extinction, and as the result, humanity had to build a series of walled cities across the globe to protect themelves from the plants, and develop technologies to fight back against them. Category:Franchises